Finding Solace
by Vaerminas
Summary: Collection of short Connorline stories for those who believe that love conquers all. Currently on hiatus
1. with words unspoken

(AN: English isn't my first language so you will probably find grammar mistakes somewhere, I can't help it. I adore this paring so here, from time to time, I'll publish my short stories inspired by various things. This one was written while listening to _The xx - Angels_ and the title comes from the lyrics. Enjoy (if there's anything to enjoy in my little poorly written things...)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my headcanons)

* * *

Perhaps this was meant to be. All the years, spent on fighting her own demons, saving people, desperately trying to make this world a better place, felt like something distant when he was close. She thought that it wasn't possible to get so attached to one person. Observing the society for many years, she was certain that the pure and true love was a blessing, something very rare and also very fragile. The fragility of those feelings was sometimes worrying her. She was afraid that one day, when she will be addicted to that man to the point of no return, he will reject her and leave her. But those were only her "trust issues" and she was sure he had them too. They've lost so many things in their lives, made so many mistakes; it was truly unthinkable that they were still able to carry on. She found her own reflection in his very existence: the same doubts about which side is the right one, the same experiences of loss, denial and grief.

Unable to sleep, she was looking at her beloved one. In the cold light of morning, his body covered with countless scars was like a statue. Sharing a bed with him was always a pleasure, but the privilege of observing him as he was sleeping was even more priceless. She touched his chest, tracing the marks of the past wounds. That gentle stroke was enough to wake him up.

"Aveline…" Still sleepy, he said her name in a sultry voice and slowly reached out to touch her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up." She snuggled up to his side even more and kissed his forehead in apology. "Connor, I…" She hesitated, as if the words that she was about to say were too hard to pronounce.

"Yes?" He looked at her with those shiny, brown eyes. She was rendered speechless by this honest look. The words she wanted to say were probably obvious to him after all.

"… never mind. " She whispered and closed her eyes for a moment of comfortable silence between them.

"I am setting sail tomorrow, I have some things to do. Do you want to accompany me?" He said quietly as he tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Of course_, Capitán._" She said in quite libidinous tone. "I can't wait to hear Robert saying about bringing bad luck to the Aquila with my presence on the ship." With those words she was able to make him chuckle and that was the nicest sound to her ears.

She loved him. And it wasn't necessary to say it out loud.


	2. ghosts

(AN: Similar to the previous one but I like putting those two in the same bed, sorry ;) Inspiration - "Ghosts" by James Vincent McMorrow and yes I know it's from Twilight soundtrack but it's a nice, soothing song

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my headcanons)

* * *

Aveline woke up in the middle of the night feeling the sudden, sharp pain in her wrist. No, it wasn't a wound or any other type of injury. It was Connor, clutching her hand with inhuman strength of the grip, shaking and breathing shallowly. He was having a nightmare.

"Hey, Connor. Wake up." She said as she tried to release herself from his strong hold. After repeating his name few more times, he opened his eyes, confused and disoriented. "It was just a nightmare, my love. Can you let go of my hand?" Aveline asked gently, looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aveline." He took his hand away and looked at her bruised wrist. "I've hurt you." Connor looked at her with guilt written all over his face.

"It's ok." She kissed his forehead, trying to make him feel better. "Your dream… It was about… your mother, right?"

She was uncertain whether she should start this topic as it was not the nicest memory of her lover's life, but she really wanted to know as it wasn't the first time when the Connor was sleeping restlessly, haunted by his nightmares.

"Yes." He whispered and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm still trying to save her in my dreams, you know? I'm still refusing to let her go. Refusing to give up…"Once again, she could sense his guilt and regret as he was reminiscing the events from his past.

"You were but a child… Please, never blame yourself for being unable to do anything." She responded, gently stroking the side of his face with her fingers.

"You have nightmares too, Aveline. Sometimes you're fighting something in your sleep, wrenching and muttering something in French." Connor remarked after a longer period of silence.

"You know that it's a recollection of the day when I've lost my mother… I used to have this dream again and again for weeks. And… " She took a deep breath before trying to speak out that name; this was probably the wound that will never heal. "And Madeleine was always beside me when I was waking up from it." Her voice was breaking. "It contains everything that went wrong… " She was about to continue when Ratonhnhaké:ton placed a kiss on her lips, silencing her monologue.

"You are not responsible for what was unavoidable and you know it well." With simple words, that man was able to soothe her pain. Connor was stroking her hair, observing the love of his life with his heart-melting smile.

"Why aren't you waking me up when I'm disturbing your sleep?" She broke the silence once again as she asked him this question. She knew that nightmares are a common thing for her, yet she didn't remember being woken up from them.

"Why should I? When you are tense and uneasy, I am holding you close in my arms until you're calm again. It works every time."


End file.
